He Loves You, In More Ways Than One
by ghost509
Summary: You live with your mom and dad, who are never around due to work and vacations, and your male Zoroark, whom you saved about 10 years ago. He loves you, but you're oblivious to his love, which angers him and causes him to be a douche to you. Can he set aside his anger and get the fact he wants every part of you touching him through your thick head? Or, will you suffer his wrath?
1. Chapter 1

**(This story was inspired by "Tsundere Lucario" by Clamor Luporum. And, let me tell you, it's a masterpiece. It's a lemon between you and your male Lucario, and the story is in 2nd point of view, and it is a fucking gem! For the love of Arceus go check it out.)**

You awake from one of the greatest sleeps of your life. Instinctively you stretch your arms in the air, and let out a content sigh at the feeling of your bones popping. You attempt to get up from your bed, only to finally realize something furry and heavy is keeping you weighed down. Looking down, your brain processes that your Zoroark is laying on you, his arms wrapped tightly around your frame, and claws slightly poking the skin of your back. He's using your chest like a pillow, and would occasionally nuzzle it in his sleep. You chuckle at the sight, but good things must sadly come to an end.

"Zoroark, you awake?" You question as you gently nudge his shoulder.

The dark type grumbles and hugs you tighter, before falling back asleep. His claws are now digging into your back harder now, not to the point of piercing the skin, but hard enough to set off red flags.

"C'mon Zoroark, time to wake up." You continue your efforts, nudging him just a little bit harder.

He finally wakes up and looks up at you. Your eyes meet and he smiles, before the realization of where he was dinged on him. His smile turns into a scowl, his arms unwrap from the affectionate hug, and before you know it, he's pushing you off the bed.

"What was that for?" You groan in pain.

 _"What are you doing in my bed?"_ He sneers down at you, using telepathy.

"What are you talking about. You're in _my_ bed." You correct him. The skin beneath his fur turns a bright red, and you can just barley see.

 _"Yeah...But...Shut up!"_ He jumps off your bed, his right foot landing on your stomach and adding insult to injury. You gasp loudly as you lose your breath, and wince as he slams the door shut. You're left on the rug floor, out of breath, and with only one thought.

"What...the...fuck?"


	2. Pool side fun

Regular: I - Human speech and narration.

Underlined: - Thoughts

 _Italicized:_ \- Zoroark speech.

 **Bold: -** Emphasis?

* * *

Time seems to fly by as you eat breakfast with your family. You stare blankly at your eggs, and pick at it with your fork as you think about what the hell happened earlier. First you wake up with Zoroark laying on top of you, you wake him up, and then he pushes you off the bed as if it was your fault! You don't know wither to be angry or confused, but you're certain it's eating at you.

Looking up you stare as Zoroark eats his own breakfast. He realizes you're staring at him and...why was he blushing?

 _"Stop staring at me."_ He orders.

Rolling your eyes you stop and start eating your own breakfast, before your mother asked.

"So, anything planned for today?"

"Well, me and Zoroark are planning to go to the pool."

She smiles and nods before getting up from her seat and setting her plate into the sink. Your dad, who was reading the paper like every morning, finally spoke up.

"Remember to wear sunscreen, don't stay out to late, yada yada." He was too engrossed into the paper sometimes that he occasionally forgets your name.

You and Zoroark finish breakfast five minutes later. After that you place the dishes into the sink, go upstairs for the necessities(sunblock, towels, etc) and bid your parents and farewell while telling them the two of you will be back in an hour, maybe two.

While walking to the pool, which was for whatever reason close to your cities edge, you're unaware that Zoroark is looking out of the corner of his eye at you. He's secretly excited, and for quite a few reasons. The two of you, hopefully alone because it's still rather early, lack of clothing, water cascading down your body and the sun shining off of you. It made him tingly all over. He imagines it in his head, causing him to blush under his black fur.

After a few minutes the two of you arrive at the pool, and Zoroark is not amused. Why? Because instead of it being empty, like you had hoped and promised it would be, it's filled with at least 60 people and Pokémon. Most of which aren't even in the pool, and are on the concrete. Either laying in the sun or talking to their possible friends.

Sighing, you cast your attention to Zoroark, who has his arms crossed against his chest.

 _"You said it would be empty."_ He growled out of annoyance.

"I thought it would be. It's early in the morning!"

 _"Yeah, it's early on a **Saturday** morning and over 70 degrees." _He reminds you.

"Well, just because there are other people and Pokémon here, doesn't mean we can't have a good time. Right?" You questioned. He scoffs, and start stomping his way towards the entrance. You sigh again, and are quick to catch up with him and enter through the entrance.

 **(Inside the pool gates)**

You and Zoroark are now inside the pool. Well, not really. You're standing on the concrete with Zoroark, who again, has his arms crossed over his chest in annoyance. He will never tell you, but he wishes it was just the two of you. The two of you hardly spend anytime with each other, with you having your last year of Highschool and hanging out with your friends. Although, it is partially his fault. With him not exactly hating and not exactly liking you, due to his own personal reasons. But nonetheless, he just wanted it to be the two of you.

You remove your shirt and toss it onto an unoccupied pool lounge chair that was to your right. And, since you decided to just wear your trunks to the pool, you're set to go in. However, you're unaware that Zoroark is looking at you out of the corner of his eye. And, he's blushing. Every time he sees you without a shirt it's an instant tingly feeling and a blush.

"Hey Drake." You call to your friend, who you see entering the entrance. Drake Pudder, your best friend since Kindergarten. You two have been friends for years, brought together by love for Pokémon and hate for bullies and ignorance. He's 5'10, tanned skin with green hair and eyes. He pretty buff, due to him being on the basketball team.

"Hey man." He greets back, before moving closer to you. "What are you doing here?"

"Just trying to spend time with Zoroark." You answer, causing Zoroark to blush a little harder. He decides to look away, in order to hide it. However, Drake has already seen it.

"Why isn't Zoroark saying hi?" He decides to pry.

"Oh, he's just shy. Another reason why he's just so adorable." You joke/tease, while throwing an arm around Zoroark's shoulders. He panics by the contact. He removes your arm, grabs it, and tosses you into the pool. You're shocked as your back hits the water, and are quick to get your head above. When above, you watch as Zoroark runs away, probably going back to your house. You sigh, but realize all eyes are now on you. You decide to go back under water, hoping everyone will just forget.


	3. Dream about me dammit!

You lay in your bed, staring at the white ceiling while contemplating about earlier. It's been a few hours since you walked home from the pool, and you're still pissed off about what happened. What did you do wrong? All you did was touch Zoroark and compliment him, and then he threw you into the pool, which was pretty embarrassing to say the least.

You and Zoroark are the only ones home, due to your parents going out to probably celebrate about something that has to do with their jobs. They don't know what happened, and you're thinking about telling them. They would punish Zoroark of course, but at the same point and time you don't want him to be punished. You're complicated and kind, something you hate about yourself from time to time.

Your eyes start to flutter shut. You're tired and stressed, and all you want to do is sleep. Your parents won't be home for some time, all the doors and windows are closed and locked, and your sure Zoroark won't burn the house down, so you let yourself fall asleep. In minutes your room is silent, prompting Zoroark to slowly and quietly open your door and peak his head in. He sees you're "knocked out" and walks into your room, not even bothering to close the door.

He walks up to your bed, and stares down at your peaceful, smiling face. And it kind of angers him. Why? Because he knows you're dreaming of some whore(female, but possibly male. He doesn't know exactly) sucking you off. You shouldn't be dreaming of fucking some bitch you may or may not know in real life. You _should_ be dreaming of fucking _him_. At least, that's why he thinks. That's what he wants..

Yes it was true. Zoroark was hopelessly in love with you. When he was a Zorua it was just a small crush he thought would pass. But when he evolved, that crush turned into full-blown love and obsession. But since you will never love him, it angers him. That's why he's such a dick to you all the time.

Zoroark climbs onto your bed, and straddles your lap. He leans down until your lips meet, forcing your unconscious body into a gentle kiss. If he can' have you while you're awake, he'll have you while you're asleep. And, since you're a heavy sleeper, it'll take a lot more than a simple kiss you wake you up.

The kiss is so powerful, you start dreaming about it. But instead of Zoroark, you think you're kissing the Princess of Hoenn, May Maple, whom you've had a crush on for some time now.

In reality Zoroark is moaning as he practically sucks your face, your guys' tongues are in each others mouths, tasting each other as much as possible. He feels something in your pants throb and grind against his rear, making him feel light headed and totally forget you're both sleeping and dreaming of someone else.

He pulls away and gasps for air, while feeling sad he had to end the kiss. In your dream the same thing happens, but May stares down at you with a seductive stare and cat like smile. She slides down your body until she's hovering over your crotch. She starts undoing your belt and grabs the waistband of your jeans, before pulling them down and taking them off. She grins at the bulge in your boxers, before dipping her hand inside and grabbing your shaft.

Zoroark is starting to feel hot as he slowly strokes your member with his thumb, feeling your veins and you throb. He pulls your member out of your boxers, and takes in the sight. You're bigger than him by a few inches, three maybe four, and are thicker than his arms. His own foxy cock is throbbing and leaking pre at the thought of your "monster" penetrating him, ravishing and destroying his prostate until he creams all over his belly and you inside him. But for now, the satisfaction of you "choking" him will have to suffice.

He strokes you a few times, before delivering a long, slow lick from your base to the tip. A spurt pf your pre shoots onto his tongue, and he shivers at the taste. It's salty, but to him, not disgusting in the slightest. He starts to lick more, covering your cock in saliva before popping the tip into his mouth. He starts to suck your tip, while gradually taking more and more into his mouth.

You shiver as you feel your cock get engulfed in something hot and moist. May's bobbing her head rapidly up and down the give inches she's taken so far. You hear her moan as you shoot more pre on her tongue, but your back arches and you gasp when she suddenly deep throats you.

Zoroark gags slightly when your tip hits the back of his throat. He's forcing himself to take your entire cock, and so far it's more uncomfortable than he originally thought. But nonetheless, he starts to lick and coil his tongue around your member. Zoroark starts bobbing his head again, and moans as he feels you throb more and more.

But before he's ready, you cry out in your sleep as you explode in his mouth. He eyes widen as his cheeks puff out from all the cum that's being shot into his mouth. He jerks your cock out of his mouth, and flinches as sprouts of cum hit him in the face.

In your dream May swallows every drop that landed in her mouth with difficulty. She opens wide and shows you it's all gone, aside from the sprouts that are on her face.

It takes a few swallows before Zoroark gasps for air. He's blushing and panting from what he's just done, but he's also saddened when the realization hits. You're asleep, and have been before he started. You moaned, cried, and came not because of him(in a way), but because of whatever whore you were dreaming about.

He pulls up your boxers and jeans, and re-loops your belt. He exits your room, presumably to clean himself and take care of his still hardened member. He doesn't look back, because if he does, the tears will start to fall.

Why can't you love him like how he loves you?

* * *

 **(The lime was shit I know, I'm rusty. But I am trying to get back into the thick of things(?).**


	4. I dream of heists, and you

**(I shit you not, the conversation at the beginning happens to me almost every single day while trying to do the heist challenge.)**

* * *

You stare intently at your rooms' TV screen, watching as a white plane you control move left and right, dodging two missiles as a red dot follows closely behind you. You push down your right joystick to look back, and smirk as a helicopter follows the jet. The chopper shoots two missiles, one of which the jet dodges, but the second one hits. The jet goes into a downwards spiral, and into the water below. The red dot then disappears.

But suddenly you hear one of your friends yell "Fuck" over his mic, and a feeling of dread washes over you. You look at the bottom right corner of the screen, which shows 'TZL Galaxy has died'. You and the other two members of your party groan at in annoyance. The screen freezes and turn green, and in bold white letters the same text appears, along with some new text. 'Failed'.

"What the fuck Veli?" You question him angrily.

"It's not my fucking fault! Fucking Akeem wasn't protecting me and I got fucking butt raped." He exclaims, and you sigh. When did 13 year olds start swearing so much. "Akeem, what weren't you covering him?"

"I was trying to bitch, nah just kidding. But seriously, I was trying. It's not like he's the only one getting shot at."

"Come on Veli. I thought you were better then Assassin." Someone new states, using your screen name.

"Shut the fuck up Hector, and jump back over the border." Veli replies.

"Fuck you, you fucking terrorist! Go blow something up." You sigh again as they start to argue.

"Akeem, if you want you can get off and we'll try again tomorrow." You offer.

"Yeah, I'm leaving. Got work together. Night guys." With that he leaves the party, leaving you three alone.

"Great, that fagget left. Not we gotta wait to do this shit." Veli grumbles.

"Well Veli, we wouldn't have to wait if you hadn't of died." You point out.

"What was that Assassin? I think you're lagging out." Before you can reply, you're removed from the party. Causing you to sigh, yet again.

"Great." You get up and remove the GTA 5 disk from your console, before putting it in the case and placing it, your controller, and mic onto your TV stand. You plug your controller up to the charger, before flopping onto the bed.

You and your three friends(who you have never met in real life) have spent hours trying to do the 10 million dollar heist challenge. Which is do every heist, on hard difficulty, in order, with the same people, without dying. You four have spent from dusk to dawn trying to do it, but someone always fails on Prison Break. It's the same case. One of your friends dies, or Hector doesn't destroy the prison bus.

You yawn and rub your eyes. You're tired and feel your eyes start to shut. In seconds the stress and anger from today, mixed with exhaustion take a toll, and you fall asleep.

Five minutes later and your door cracks open, and Zoroark's head peaks in. He watches as your chest rises and falls. Perfect.

He tiptoes into your room, crawls into your bed, and lays on top of you. He nuzzles your neck and sighs in content. He's happy to finally be close to you again, he's only able to when you're asleep. Because when you're awake, he has to keep up the act of hating you. He's thinking about just admitting it to you, Zoroark is tired of keeping it bottled up. He wants the weight lifted off of his shoulders. But he fears rejection, and would want to die if you reject him.

He gasps as you wrap your arms around him, and roll on your side. He pushes and tries to get away, but your grip is too strong. Zoroark blushes at how close your face is, but it darkens when something hard presses against his stomach. He struggles even more now. After a minute of struggling he stops and just lays there in your arms. He's panting, and realizes he's not getting out of this anytime soon.

On the bright side, your face is close to his. Meaning that if he wanted to, he could lean and kiss you. If would be easy. So very, very easy. He starts to lean in, but stops himself.

 _"No. I-I can't keep doing this."_ He hates the fact that he can only do this when you're awake. Zoroark wants you to be awake. He wants you feel pleasure, and he dreams of you giving him pleasure back.

He also hates himself for being afraid. Zoroark was one of the few types of Pokémon many people loved and respected. Hell, there was a religion _dedicated_ to his kind. Yet, he's too afraid to admit e loves you.

 _"Well...one more couldn't hurt. Right?"_ He changes his mind. He'll do it, one more time. And he'll never do it again, at least until he admits his feelings for you.

He leans in and kisses, before closing his eyes. He's enjoying as his craving is satisfied, but it would be better if you were actually returning. After a minute he stops and starts to pant, feeling his craving has fully been satisfied for now. He opens his eyes and stare into your own...What?!

Since your grip is now weakened and shock has set in, he rolls off of you and crashes onto the floor. You just stare as he bolts out of your room, presembly to go to his room to hide.


	5. You can eat his cake and fuck it to

You pace around your room, trying to wrap your head around what just happened. Zoroark was kissing you, _kissing you_ , in your sleep! You thought he hated you, but having him force swallow you his tongue makes you think differently.

But why? That's the only question on your mind. Does he hate you? Does he not hate you? Does...Does he _love_ you? You have no idea, all you know is that Zoroark kissed you. And, while you admit it wasn't _that_ bad, you still want to know why.

Steeling your nerves, you decided to walk out of your room, down the stairs, and into the basement. Zoroark loves the cold, and went through a phase of wanting to be alone, which happened a month or two after he evolved. So you and your mom fixed and cleaned up the basement so he could sleep in it. Of course after a few months he started sleeping just about everywhere else. The living room, your younger siblings rooms(which begs the question, did he try anything with them), outside, and of course, your room.

You open the basement door and walk down the small flight the stairs, the light from the living room allowing you to see each step. When you reach the floor you strain your eyes to see in the darkness. You just barley make out the shape of a bed in the corner and move over to it. Suddenly you hear a low whimper.

"Zoroark." You call out. The whimpering stops, but you hear him shuffle. He turns on a lamp that sits next to his bed, and now you can see he has a large, dark blue blanket wrapped around him. Only his face is visible, and in your opinion, he looks adorable.

You sigh and sit on the bed, but he moves closer to the wall, trying to get away from you for some reason.

"Zoroark, come here." You order, patting the spot right next to you on the bed. He seems hesitant, but shuffles on his knees next to you and sits next to you, vajrasana style.

 _"Are-Are you mad at me?"_ Was his first question.

"No, I'm not mad. Just confused." You watch as he gives a small sigh of relief. "Why'd you do it?"

 _"I-I don't wanna say. You'll hate me."_ He whimpers, before pulling the blanket over his face, like a scared child talking to a angry parent.

"I won't hate you Zoro." You say, using the pet name you had for him when you two were younger. You peel the blanket off of his face, and you're surprised when you notice a hint of red under his black fur. Was he blushing? "But, I am going to be mad if you won't tell me what's wrong or why you kissed me. I mean, I thought hated me."

 _"I don't hate you."_ He states.

"Really? Than what about the past couple of years? If that wasn't hate, what was it?" You cross your arms, and he dares not to meet your gaze.

 _"I'm sorry."_

"Zoro, please. Just tell me why you've been acting like you hate me." You're kind of irritated at this point. Why can't he just tell you?

 _"You know how some people will act mean and hateful to the people they love?"_ He asks, his cheeks darkening under his fur. You raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" Was he going where you thought he was going?

 _"Well, imagine that situation, but with us."_ Your eyes widen.

"You love me?" He looks up to see the shock in your eyes. He nods. "But if you love me, why have you been acting like a total dick to me?"

 _"I was afraid. I thought by hurting you, when you found out I wouldn't be hurt that much."_ He explains.

"That...has got to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

 _"You try being in love and afraid of rejection! It makes people and Pokémon do stupid things."_

"I've been in the same boat as you, and I never acted like an asshole." You reply, crossing your arms at the feeble argument.

He rolls his eyes and looks away, also crossing his arms in annoyance. The room in silent again, and after a minute, he sighs.

 _"I'm sorry. I guess I could've handled it a different way."_

"Apology accepted. Now, lets stop arguing and be friends again." You state, and you watch him hesitate.

 _"Could-Could we be more?"_ He sees your hesitant. _"Just for tonight! And-And if you feel uncomfortable, we'll never talk about it again. You can find someone you love, and I won't interfere. I'll even try to move on."_ He's dead set on this happening. You can see it in his eyes. You sigh. One time couldn't hurt...Right?

"Ok, just this one time." You comply, and you can't help but feel happy when you see the biggest smile Zoroark has ever produced. "So, where do we start?"

 _"Oh, um, I guess we should start with a kiss."_ He sounded nervous. You both are. Doing this will change your relationship with each other forever. The important question is, will it be bad or for good?

You nod, and watch as he pushes off the blanket off of himself. Placing his paws onto your chest, he gently pushes you down onto your back. You allow him, and feel your back hit the bed softly. He straddles your waist, his butt resting on your crotch. He stares down at you, his tail wags out of excitement and his eyes show happiness.

He leans down and connects your lips, bringing you into a gentle kiss. You place one hand on his back, and the other on the back of his head, before returning the kiss. Zoroark feels lightheaded as you return the kiss, it makes him happier knowing you're awake.

He gently bites your lip, and you moan softly at the feeling. You push at his head to deepen the kiss, your other hand lowers and starts to grope his ass. He stops biting your lip and moans into the kiss. He started grinding against your crotch, loving the feeling of you throbbing length against his butt.

After a full minute he's the one to stop the kiss. He raises up and pants, his red foxy cock now stands at attention, all six inches erect and leaking pre onto your shirt. You grab his cock and start pumping, causing him to toss his head back and moan loudly. He starts humping your hand, while simultaneously grinding the bulge in your pants. You feel him throb in your hand, his pre dripping onto your shirt and coating your hand, serving as a lubricant as you jack him off.

 _"S-Stop."_ He gasps. You immediately stop, worried you've hurt him.

"Are you ok?"

 _"I'm-I'm fine. I just don't wanna cum yet."_ He grabs your hand and starts licking it clean of his pre. You admit, that's pretty hot. _"Now, take off your clothes."_

"I didn't hear a please." Just because you're nervous about the situation and the consequences, doesn't mean you can't try to joke around a bit to lighten the mood. He growls and you roll your eyes. For someone who's begging to have sex with you, you'd think he'd be a little nicer.

You motion for him to get off, which he immediately does. You stand up and take off your shirt, tossing it by your feet before taking off your pants. You can feel him staring at you, and notice something drip onto the floor.

Pushing your pants and boxers down to your feet, you kick them away and feel yourself being pushed onto the bed. You feel Zoroark climb on you and turn away, and you blush when you see his ass inches away from your face. Below is his cock, leaking pre onto your chest.

 _"Eat me out."_ He orders, before grabbing your member. You let out a small gasp when you feel his claws dancing along your veins. He takes a long lick from the base to the tip, before coiling around it.

This goes on for a few seconds, before he engulfs your cock. You each moan loudly, you from the sensation and he from the taste. He goes down on it, coiling around it as he goes down. His tail wags at the noises you're making, knowing that he's giving you pleasure. He starts bobbing his head, his hand at your base rapidly jerking you off. You arch your back and moan louder, his cock sliding on your chest and smearing pre in a short line.

Your taste is exciting him. It's salty and sweet, something he never gets tired of. He feels you throb and before you can get close enough, you lets you go with a loud _'pop'_. You groan because of the cum-block.

"W-Why'd you stop?"

 _"Because of the lack of tongue in my ass."_

You sigh and do as he wants. Grabbing his butt cheeks, you spread them apart and take notice of the puckered tail hole. Your cock throbs at the sight, and your pre travels down onto his claws.

You move your head and bury his face into his ass, licking and tasting around his puckered skin. He moaned loudly and tried pushing more of him onto you. Your tongue enters him and you slap his ass, causing him to let out a louder moan. Your cock twitches at his sounds, he notices and wraps a paw around before pumping. You slap him a few more times, switching cheek as you spank him. His cock twitches as your tongue sinks deeper into him, pre spurting and landing on your chest.

You moan as his pleated flesh melts around your tongue, conceding its entrance. As you delve in, you pull apart his cheeks to get deeper. Before he knows it, you slip a finger inside, thrusting your tongue and finger in and out alongside each other, nearly blinding Zoroark with the feeling.

He clinches his eyes and lets out a heated moan, his grip on your cock and has gotten harder and his pumps a lot rougher. It hurts you a little, but you moan at the feeling nonetheless. The vibrations from your moan is finally enough to send Zoroark over the edge. He stops jerking you off and sits up completely, burying your face even more into his ass. He cries out as a orgasm hits him hard, his cock twitching and shooting strands of cum onto your chest, some even hitting your own erect cock and his sheet. Your cock hurts by now, the denial of an orgasm _twice_ now is affecting you

He starts to pant loudly, and it takes you slapping his butt for him to realize your probably suffocating. He's quick to get off and kneels off to the side, and you breathe in fresh air.

 _"S-Sorry m-master."_ He whimpers, thinking he's hurt you.

"It's ok Zoro. I'm fine." You smile at him. He still frowns, and notices you're still hard, and covered in his cum. Getting up from the floor, he leans down and starts cleaning you, his tongue expertly dancing across your chest to clean up his mess. He then takes a detour to play with your nipples, sucking and gently biting them as your moan softly.

He moves down until he reaches your hard, twitching, and cum covered cock. Without any warning he devours your cock, taking you right to the base. You arch your back to let a small cry, his throat warm and tight around your appendage. He bobs his head quickly, one hand fondling your balls and another jerking you off when he goes up on you.

Your body shudders and you feel like the 'dam's' about to break. You're afraid he'll pull away again, so you grab the back of his head and push him as far as he can go. Your cock twitches and throbs, and you cry as you finally orgasm. Strands of cum shoots into his awaiting mouth. He tries to swallow as much as he can, but fails. His cheeks puff, and soon the creamy substance ends up dribbling from the corners of his mouth. Once you're down, he pulls back and tries to swallow as much as he can. You watch as his throat bulges from the cum he's decided to swallow. And after a few seconds, he swallows one last time and opens wide, showing you he's drank up all of it, besides the drops that dribbled down his chin.

"S-Sorry. Did I hurt you?" You question, and he shakes his head.

 _"You didn't. Could've warned me though."_ He smiles at you, and you feel relieved. The last thing you want is to hurt him. You're however surprised when he grabs your penis. He gives a few pumps, and even kisses the tip, making you completely hard once again.

You watch as he stands up and gets back onto the bed, his cock now half hard. Using a hand, he motions you to move back, which you do to give him room. He crawls onto the bed and faces away, his ass is facing you now. He looks back and wiggles it from side to side.

 _"Come on masterrrr. It isn't gonna fuck itself."_ He giggles when you blush, your cock throbs at the sight and his tone.

You move to kneel right behind him, his tail wags back and forth, tickling your chest with each stroke. Taking your appendage in your hand, you move to align it with his puckered hole. You shiver at the heat as you start pushing in the tip, causing Zoro to let out a small growl. The feeling makes him lower his front, raising his tail end so you can get better access. You start pushing in, your tip pops in and the dark type moans loudly beneath you. You're a lot thicker then he remembers.

You continue pushing in, you yourself start to moan as his hot, slick insides clamp down and squeeze around your cock. Zoroark removes one hand from the bed and grabs onto poke-cock, before starting to pump his it. His moans increase in volume as you sink deeper and deeper into him, its when you hit a bundle of nerves that he cries loudly.

You start panting when you hilt him, his ass squeezes tightly around you, trying to milk the cum out as fast as possible. You stay hilted, allowing him to get adjusted to your size, unware that this isn't his first rodeo. He continues to masturbate, his cock throbs and pulses in his hand.

 _"S-Start m-moving. I-I don-t wa-wanna walk f-or a week."_ He orders. You shudder at the order, his breathless tone makes all the more sexy.

You slowly pull out until the tip is left, and you feel his insides clamp down to try to prevent escape. You push in a little faster and hilt him, hitting the nerves yet again and causing him to let out a soft cry. You repeat the process, in and out, until you build a steady rhythm.

Soon the bed is rocking back and forth, you're repeatedly thrusting and hilting the dark type beneath you. His moans are as loud as they're going to get, and are vibrating off the basement walls.

His paw is still gripping his member, flying up and down the rod of flesh as fast as he can. It's only been a few minutes and the two of you are close to cumming already. You're new to sex and he's getting fucked with ass and is masturbating, but with time, the two of you will be able to last longer.

With Zoro close to a climax and you going too slow in his opinion, he lets out a growl of frustration. He starts thrusting back at you, meeting you thrust for thrust. Your heart beat increases drastically as you feel your own climax approaching. Digging your nails into his hips, you start humping him wildly, your self-control having been lost to your lust.

He's the first to climax. Gripping his cock tighter to the point of pain, he howls as strands of cum are shot onto the bed below. His ass squeezes you tighter then ever and you can hardly move, it's just enough for you to hit your orgasm. Moaning you feel your balls empty into the fox, globs of cum shooting in and painting his deepest depths white.

You stay connected, cum still shooting into Zoroark's ass as he shivers at the feeling, warm and full. Your potent cums seems too much for his ass to hold, and you shudder in pleasure while watching sperm leak out of his ass and traveling down his thighs, mixing with his own below. After a full minute you feel the last drops of cum exit your tip.

You pull out just an inch, and you hear him whine.

 _"D-Don't."_ He orders. _"L-Leave it in. I-I don't w-want the cum to escape yet."_ You can't see his cheeks darken at that, and neither can he see yours. But you comply and push back in, watching and feeling his form shudder at the reentry.

In sync, you each move to lay on your sides, his furry warm back meeting your chest. You're each panting loudly, orgasmic highs start to die and be replaced with sheer tiredness.

 _"I-I love you master."_ He whispers. You swallow a lump in your throat and respond.

"I love you to Zoro." You can't see him, but he's smiling softly, a tear of happiness threatening to escape from his eyes.

 _"I'm yours now, my mate."_ He says, before falling asleep. His snoring now the only sound in the basement.

"Yeah, we're mates now." What will your family say? What will your friends and society say? At this point, you honestly don't care. He's marked with your essence, and he's chosen you as his one true mate. But most importantly, you're both in love.

Whoever says anything negative(if anyone finds out) can kiss your ass. You've got a lovely, submissive Zoroark as your lover and mate. You're happy, truly happy. And no one, human or Pokémon, can change that.

You smile and fall asleep. Unaware of the future events to come.

You poor, poor bastard.


	6. PLEASE READ

I will be moving this story to anther account on fan fiction .net. If you truly enjoy the story, please message me for the new profiles name. This message will be posted for every story i might delete. So whether i continue working on it or not may vary.


End file.
